


你是谁家的悄郎才—金东2

by shendu721



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shendu721/pseuds/shendu721





	你是谁家的悄郎才—金东2

你是谁家的悄郎才 金东2  
一个关于 “表面正经”的练武师傅 大金金✖️叛逆傲娇少年 小东东 的甜饼❤️  
和前面篇章的的高栾同背景设定，本文来自上一篇章贴的金东的糖  
——————————————————

如果说高峰喜欢栾云平是，愿做你的黄盖，你我一个愿打一个愿挨。那么李鹤东计划仔密打算在谢金生辰当晚，施行“生米煮成熟饭计划”则是自投罗网，谢金猎捕李鹤东的大网早已经展开，守株待——李鹤东！

现下两人已经是清洁溜溜裹了一个被窝了，况且两人的事情已经说开，不办点正事儿都对不起李鹤东的周密计划。两人并排躺在床上，身上盖的是一床被子，彼此的体温在互相传递，如果说两人没动点歪心思那是不可能的，谁也不是圣人，况且前面两人虽都没醉，但也喝了不少，都说酒后那什么什么的，是吧！

谢金的视线看在了李鹤东的脖颈儿，李鹤东皮肤不黑，虽然说不上雪白，但自己看在眼里，也是别有风味，情到浓时更是诱人，谢金探过身，歪着头一口咬上了动脉的地方，这个地方是人最脆弱的，如果是刀锋，稍稍用点劲，就可以收拾收拾去世了

谢金伸出舌尖，一点点的舔舐过李鹤东脖颈的皮肤，舔过喉结的部分，一路向上。青涩的胡渣勾过舌头的表面，带着一点酥麻，不致命，但是却撩到心坎上，撩得心里痒，可是这也要克制住，性爱和爱情一样，一往无前可能不一定是好的结果，但假如你花了心力去勾引，一定是让人念念不忘的怀想

虽然此刻的谢金想立马让李鹤东在自己的身下玩婉转呻吟，但别急，好东西是要慢慢品尝的。谢金的舌头在李鹤东脸上游走，就是不吻他，湿漉漉的舌头舔过鼻尖，眼睛眼角，将睫毛打湿，最后一个吻落在额头上

此时的李鹤东，心里早就翻了天，要上就赶快麻溜的，别磨磨蹭蹭。

可是碍于颜面，只是瞪了谢金一眼。这看在谢金眼里可不是什么责怪，那是要阎王的索命绳，勾得三魂六魄早没了一半

可是谢金见状更是不急，计上心头，“小东东，你脸怎么这么红，你是不是想要我？你要我帮你吗？”谢金挑着眉毛，眼睛里尽是逗弄

“谢金，你他妈的……”李鹤东是吃软不吃硬的典型代表，你刚啊？我比你还刚！从不服软是最基本的操作。李鹤东一把抓住了谢金的分身，玩弄一般的整根捏了捏，又腾出一根手指，在最下面的两处搅弄了一下，下面那一处早烧得火热，这么把玩谁还受得住，谢金哼出了声音

“嗯……小东东啊……”谢金没说完，脸上直笑，伸出舌头舔了舔李鹤东的耳骨，惩罚性的咬了咬，终于是两唇相贴，不同于李鹤东细致的吮吸，而是一贯到底，舌头舔过牙齿、舌根、上颚，占有每一寸地区，让李鹤东整个人都属于自己

双手抚过背部的蝴蝶谷，卡在腰上，从嘴唇上下来，顺着含住了胸前的嫣红，舌头不断在其间搅弄，牙齿配合着嘴唇在吮吸的过程中轻轻厮磨，李鹤东忍不住的哼哼唧唧，手摸上了谢金的头发，手指在其中穿行

像是对胸前的敏感达到了目的，嘴唇顺着肚腹腰线一直往下，落在李鹤东肉棒的前端，轻轻舔舐了一下，很大的刺激从下一直窜到了李鹤东的脑子里，现下李鹤东不做他想，只想快一点让眼前这个人进入自己，自己似乎已经是到了，最后一根弦崩溃的边缘

谢金的手缓缓进入了那个甬道，一根手指在里面找寻着，里面温暖湿润的含着自己的手指，手指在里面进进出出做着预备，突发奇想的将手扭过一个弧度，手指在内壁里划过，似乎在找那个让李鹤东欲仙欲死的顶点，眼睛观察着李鹤东的表情

谢金很快就找到了里面那块突起不平，指腹一摸到那一块，李鹤东就像被电了一样，“啊……谢金……你…你快点……”

“嗯？小东东，快点什么？”刻意使坏的谢金，手指按在那一块有点硬的地方，手指转着圈的滑动，曲起手指，一点点的指甲慢慢刮过，引起李鹤东一阵颤栗，李鹤东紧咬着嘴唇，可声音还是不可克制的从齿缝里流出，飘散在空气里，眼角也有湿润的泪水流出

看着李鹤东的表情的谢金像是满意的在笑，“小东东，你想要我吗？”谢金的笑容越盛，看在李鹤东眼里越气，可是本身没有一点办法，现下已经是被撩拨的浑身发软，只想来一场雷雨浇灭自己这一身的欲火

既然是自己自投罗网，这点颜面又是对着他，何妨呢？

李鹤东的声音细弱蚊声，呐呐的说，“如果你喜欢，我的身体无时无刻都为你营业，使用权是永远。”这句话说的时候表情真挚，到不像是床第之间的齿语，更像是深情的告白

谢金笑的甚是满意，他的小东东啊，最知道自己。

从身下拿出自己的武器，进入那个早已经湿润通透的巢穴，谢金本就比别人身量大的多，这尺寸更不必说，李鹤东的腿自主的盘在了腰间，环着药也使着劲进入自己，因着是第一次的磨合，不知分寸，这一下李鹤东甚至以为这东西捅穿了自己，伸出手都能透过肚腹摸到那一整根的僵硬

“谢金，你……你太大了，好深……你都快把我捅穿了，顶的太里面了…你出来点，我痛……”

“痛吗？你可是要永远为我打开的啊！忍住…”谢金像是根本不知道怜香惜玉为何物，双手卡在李鹤东的腰上，手指捏的皮肤通红，身下一处也不依不饶，像是非要洞穿，深深浅浅的在其中穿行

一下一下，每一次都要一次到底，抵达终点才折返，渐渐李鹤东也喊不出痛，身体不断适应着谢金的尺寸，情欲早已经将他淹没，随着谢金的频率调整自己，感觉自己就像，置身在海上的一艘船上，飘荡、沉浮，汗水从额头上，脖子上留下，打湿了身下的被褥，脑袋里的理智也早已经消失，声音也渐渐放开，咿咿呀呀，嗯啊不歇，引得老房子着火，听在谢金耳朵里，每一次的呻吟，都是在对自己幸苦耕耘的鼓励

在事情双方的共同作用下，高潮很快到来，混浊的白色液体，从身下的交合处溢出，那液体烫的李鹤东一抖，下身的小口，不断紧缩，吮吸着幸苦耕耘的肉棒

两人是累倒在床上，气喘吁吁，性爱是很累人的，李鹤东觉得自己都快晕过去了，但心里却是被填的满满的

“谢金，你真行！”李鹤东闭着眼，突然说了这么一句

“怎么？还想来吗？”谢金偏过头看着李鹤东，李鹤东的刘海胡乱的搭在脸上，谢金有点疼惜了，刚才却是闹的有点过了，但嘴上还是调笑，“小东东啊，我看你不行了！”

李鹤东当然是不服输的性格，我行不行不需要你来说，“我行！”

谢金突然凑近了李鹤东，舌头舔了舔李鹤东的耳垂，在耳边呵气如兰，“我跟你说啊，这事只能我知道……”

说这又掰过李鹤东的头，吻上了他的唇

这又免不了一场鏖战，亏得两人都是练武的，身体是真的好！

一个小返场：  
大金金：你看隔壁桌一对小情侣！  
社会东：嗯，一男一女  
大金金：非得是一男一女吗？你看你那个头发长见识短的样子  
社会东：也可以是，一个刀疤脸，一个一米九三啊  
（大金金脸红～社会东的直线球是真的了不得！威武～～～）


End file.
